


lying on a flower field

by bittersweetthxs



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fiction, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, Love, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Romance, Short, Short Story, Story, i think its quite, im not a native speaker so dont judge me, made in the am but not about 1d, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetthxs/pseuds/bittersweetthxs
Summary: "If you were a colour, you would be red." I say, lying on a back, watching clouds.Just a little story that I wrote at 1am.All the love,E





	1. fire ash

Oh, how I love these summer evenings when you just sit around a campfire with people you truly like, breath cold night air and think about everything. Today is the evening. I'm sitting next to Kay, we're almost alone. Her short deeply blue hair is full of fire ash. Something about that is really beautiful. 

"I noticed," says Kay suddenly.

"What?" I ask, heart pounding. 

"How you look at me," Well, fuck. I thought I wasn't that obvious. I don't respond, just look at my shoes. Awkward silence. Everyone has already left. Only the two of us.

"Does that mean anything? I would like to know. Because I'd feel the same," she says quietly.

"Yeah," I mumble, "it does, I guess."


	2. freckles

"So? What are we gonna do about it?" asks Kay and a smile appears on her face. I look at her. Into the hazel sparkly eyes. I would sit there and admire the freckled cheeks, long lashes and sweet lips for eternity.

"I don't really know. I have no idea what to do in these situations," I reply.

"Me neither," she giggles and looks away.

"Kay?" I grab her hand.

"Yeah?" Hazel eyes stare at me again. 

"I like you." 

"I know, silly. I like you too."


	3. sunflower

I am putting flowers into Kay's hair and she's reading me. Her voice is calming and warm. I like listening to it. It makes me feel so unique. _She_ makes me feel so unique.

"What's your favourite flower?" I ask her.

"Probably sunflower. I love it. Reminds me of you," replies Kay with a little smile.

"Why?" I query.

"You just have the same energy. Positive vibes." 

I wish I could freeze time. 


	4. butterfly

I'm cooking Kay's favourite food. She's watching me but doesn't say anything because she's listening to me talk.

"Butterflies always fascinate me. I don't even know why, but they do. They are just so pretty, coloured, small, fragile..." she suddenly says.

"Yeah, you're right. I wanna be like them. Be free and fly away."


	5. beauty

Kay is beautiful in every aspect. First of all, she looks gorgeous. Short blue hair that's always in her face (I sometimes wonder how she can even see), freckled face, soft olive skin... It would take lifetimes to name it all.

Someone could say, that's what makes her so beautiful. But they would not be even close to the truth. The real beauty is the way she scratches in her hair when she thinks. How she wraps her legs around my waist. She could start a conversation with anyone. I had never met such a friendly person before. She is really nice to people, even though they treat her like shit.


	6. don't worry, darling

"Kay?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, sunshine."

"And Kay?" I asked again. I sometimes wonder if I'm not being annoying.

"Yes, baby?"

"Promise me you'll never leave."

"I won't. Don't worry, darling," she responds, frowning.


	7. i'm fine

She lied. 

That day when she told me she wouldn't leave. 

And the day when I asked her if she was okay.


End file.
